Beneath the Light of the Full Moon
by Soulless Lover
Summary: The full moon is poised high in the night sky as two people, with two hearts, have but one desire: each other. Where do they stand now? And the dazzling Kikyo? What about her?


**_--!LEMON WARNING!--_**

**_!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!_**

--------------------------

_--**Beneath the light of the Full Moon**--_

_--**One-shot**--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

I saw you, your silver hair gleaming beneath the light of the full moon. It was dark, and firebugs floated on the cool breeze. I didn't mean to see you, but then maybe I did.

You were turned away from me with your ears stabbing at the dark sky. I couldn't take my eyes off you; you were beautiful, your skin drinking the light, shinning with such a pure emanation.

Your ears flicked in my direction, I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage, as I tried not to breath, for you not to see me.

You turned away, and I felt my heart beat all too fast as you moved, swayed with the water, letting it lick your thighs and suckle your stomach. I mentally cursed the water for being so close, for being able to touch you like I long to do so.

I sank my naked self deeper in the water trying to cool myself off; much to my dismay it didn't work. I longed to tell you how much I loved you, that I do till this day and till my death would I.

I groaned to my lower self, longing for your touch, wishing for your warmth, waiting for your soft kiss.

I peeked around the side of the tree to see you again, only you were gone.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

I knew she was there. I could smell the water from her sleek skin, so soft and rosy. I couldn't tell what she was doing, but I wish I did.

I wanted her.

I could hear the water move; she was washing herself maybe, brushing that funny ball thing she calls a bath ball, smelling of daisies and lilacs, across her . . .

I couldn't finish that thought; it could be anything; only I did _want_ to, because I wanted to know . . . I wanted it to be me.

I breathed in letting the water soak into my skin, wishing for her to touch me like the water did. But I knew it would never happen.

I was a demon, half a demon to be exact, a creature without a home or any belonging; with nothing to give and without any future.

But I would, if I was with her.

I gazed up at the sky the full moon glaring down at me.

I could feel heat throughout my body, her peaked scent of lilacs and daisies filling my nose, overpowering my senses.

I hardened beneath the water, despite its coolness.

I wanted her.

I_ needed_ her.

Something came over me then, the full moon poised on my figure. My human blood told me no, but my youkai was stronger and it said _yes_.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

He was gone.

I hadn't heard him leave.

I wished he hadn't, I needed him there. I wanted to see him. I wanted to study his body like I wanted him to mine. I wanted to skim over every surface, like the water did, to mark it as my own.

My heart sagged.

I knew it would never happen; but a girl can dream, can't she?

From behind the tree close to the river bank's bend--in which I hid--I covered my upper body with my arms, feeling as if being watched. Feeling cold and wanting to leave, I stood, the water falling just below my navel but above the visible curves of my hips.

Turning, I stared into pools of amber with a look of possession.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

She let out a soft gasp, she was surprised, I could tell, but it didn't matter.

We stared at each other, eye to eye.

I wanted her.

Her eyes were soft, delicate swirls of chocolate, watching me.

I heard my youkai self growl as I stared with controlling and venomous eyes. Taking a step forward I slipped my clawed hand around her thin wrist, moving it away from her body, allowing me to look at her.

The look in her eye controlled my youkai enough to step towards her, to reach out and touch her, to make sure she was there and to allow me.

She nodded.

My eyes dropped from hers' immediately and watched my own hand touch her delicate cheeks, her plump pink lips, and her long, thick neck. My fingers felt every bone beneath her skin, from her collar bone, to her shoulder, to her arms and back up; my eyes marveling at her soft skin.

My hand continued to her breasts. I felt her shiver to my touch with bleating pleasure. I felt the valley between with my forefingers and the swell of her nipple with my thumb. I pressed to continue on, feeling her thin stomach after delving my finger into her navel once, before my hand felt her hips.

My eyes froze as I looked back up into hers' and backed away; my youkai returned.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

I felt my body tremble as he backed away, our eyes never falling.

I knew what he wanted and he was fighting against it, the possession was back but so was the look of sadness something he kept hidden, but I saw.

I _knew_.

I stepped forward slowly our eyes linked, his sparkled with wonder, and curiosity. I felt mysterious.

I brought my hand to his cheek, soft and gentle he was, but I kept my eyes on him. They closed and his chest rumbled in a similar content as my own. It deepened my interest as I let out a small smile and continued to watch my hands.

I made slow work in allowing both hands to travel along his chest, feeling every muscle, every curve and dip in his skin. I brushed my palms against his pectorals much to his sighing breath. I smiled to myself then flicked my fingers, as he groaned to that to. I stopped and continued on, pressing my hands deep into his firm stomach, his pleasured sounds coming in a rasp, until I stopped at his bellybutton, where he opened his eyes filled with longing and need.

I didn't realize, until my mouth was pressed lightly against his and both my hands were on his chest, holding myself up, that I had kissed him, or at least that I was.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

I noticed the faint blush of pink dotted on her cheeks and across her nose when I opened my eyes after she kissed me.

"InuYasha," she rasped, gazing into my eyes only a few feet away from me.

It felt good to my ears to hear my name on her lips that it made me growl, not menacingly, but in need.

I stared at her, wanting her in my mind, and needing her in my heart.

The space between us was distant and almost on going. She was too far a way. I needed her closer to me, molded into my skin, inside me even.

"_Or visa versa,_" my youkai taunted.

Before I knew it, I reached out and grabbed her again, taking her arm and pulling her naked body against me.

She gasped in surprised but said nothing more; I pressed my lips vigorously against her own and kissed her intensely.

My youkai blood _boiled_ for more.

My hands moved to her sides as I pressed her against me, firmly, holding her close to me and my swollen member.

I needed her and so did the youkai inside of me.

I dragged her down in the water making her fall, but I kept her from harm. My youkai took control, while my human side gave in. I stopped for air, gasping for breath as I gave a gentle thrust to her closed legs.

Her eyes closed as she bleated, though not in pain, but in want. A cry to be free.

My hands traveled beneath the water to her knees forcing them apart to press my body between hers'. Both my hands moved to her hips, gripping her harder, although, careful of the claws I used for harm. I kissed her again deep and passionate as I thrust harder, her cries clear to my ears as I joined her with a grunt and a rumble of my own. Her nails dug into my back, but I felt nothing as I pressed my head into her neck thrusting against her helpless body.

"Kagome," I rumbled my voice deep and in need. I slowed, my human side taking over, but barely. He'd be back again.

"Inu . . . Yasha . . ." Kagome tried, but her voice was weak and all ready she was tired, but I need to finish and to have her as my own. She opened her eyes to tell me her needs, but instead she used a kiss.

My youkai responded to her hungry lips, I gave the final thrust slipping my swollen-self into her womb while she tossed her head to cry out. I let out a gasp, her flower now mine as I broke her barrier. I would remind myself to treasure it later.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

I gave myself to him. I was his, but not entirely.

I tried to read him, but he was blank, yet all together controlled. His hair was longer and unruly; his eyes a crimson red. I wanted to know, needed to know; but somehow deep down I all ready knew.

I saw it in his turquoise eyes.

He wanted Kikyo, that's who he really wanted. I was, and still am, nothing more then the replacement that he--so clearly--told me I was so many times before.

I wanted to ask. I tried to, but my lips wouldn't form the words; instead tears formed and fell as reality came clear.

It wasn't me he wanted it was Kikyo.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

My thrusts quickened and deepened into her, as I carried out our deed. Kagome molded into me perfectly. Nothing compared to my previous love.

Despite my youkai, my human side controlled my heart allowing me to see the sensation in my heart as I took her as my own.

I gazed down at her, seeing the tears of sadness despite the passion between us; the answer came as an image of the woman I loved in the past: Kikyo.

But as I gazed down I realized that Kikyo was that of the past, her heart cold and unforgiving. She had wanted me to change, to be different. However, below me lay a woman who offered a future, a life of happiness, belonging, trust and love. It was she the one whose eyes were hazy and sad, yet, filled with love and want, whose heart was pure and loving. It was she, Kagome, whom I wanted; it was she that I belonged with.

Kagome.

My Kagome.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

I kissed him softly, enjoying the moment I knew that would hurt me later. As always I'd run home to the comforts of my bed and normal life. But this time I doubt it would be the same. He had broken the barrier to my only flower. A gift I could not take back or give away again. With no regrets and no matter how much it hurt me, I knew that I loved him and would give him the world if that was what he wanted.

He rested his head against mine, wisp of silver hair sliding against my wet perspiring body; our breaths were quick and warm, entangling together.

"Ka . . . gome," he breathed between mouthfuls of air. He squeezed my hip, to catch my attention, his other arm supporting his weight. He continued to move in a rapid but steady pace, the time was near, for the both of us.

He opened his lips to tell me, but instead I kissed him to silence the known but untold words. I didn't want to know the truth just yet; it could wait 'til then. He responded, pressing closer and thrusting harder against me.

He grunted as I whined, 'til finally the time had come, together we cried out into the dark night, our breaths rapid, quick.

He lay unmoving against me, breathing into my neck, smelling my damp raven-black hair. We both went limp, catching our breath; I clung to him still, not wanting the moment between us to end.

I knew soon it would, but for now I needed him, I couldn't leave him just yet.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

My youkai had disappeared, having being fit on the gift Kagome had given us and the cries we shared and combined in the deep night sky. My youkai now lived inside her blood stream, mixing her scent with my own.

She was mine.

I caught my breath before sitting up slightly; removing myself from her womb. She whimpered slightly but never the less, eased at the new feeling she had just currently experienced. I silently rejoiced, not at her pain, but at the gift she had given me, while we gazed at each other.

She was mine and mine alone now.

I wanted to cheer and cry out but we were tired and she needed me. I smelt her tears and I knew why.

I relaxed beside her, and stoked the wisp of hair that clung to her damp face. Her eyes were nearly closed, but she was beautiful, next to me. I watched amazed as she breathed, her soft damp skin reflecting the light of the full moon.

I lifted her farther up the bank so she wouldn't freeze due to the water, moving her close enough to grab my _hiori_ and _youkata_ which I had brought along for purposes much like now. Moving her slightly, she turned her back against me, my _hiori_ and _youkata_ serving as a blanket for the two of us.

The night settled the only sounds being the tune of a cricket I could hear a few feet away from us. The water swished suddenly from a fish grabbing a late snack and a couple of fireflies' entwined in each other's paths. We bathed in the light of the full moon, and the shine of the stars. Glancing sideward's at the mortal girl, whose eyes flickered, slowly closing, her breathing regulating into a deep slumber.

I ran my hand against her forehead and her cheek, urging her to stay awake just a little longer. "Kagome . . . ?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm?" she hummed, her voice groggy and tired but pure and music to my ears.

"I need to tell you something." I replied, looking at her closed eyes.

Her scent was tense and scared. "What is it?" She turned to look at me, her eyes curious bright, as usual, hiding the true feeling behind it.

God, she was beautiful.

I bent to kiss her, tasting her wet sweet lips. "I love you Kagome . . . you and you alone."

I meant it from the depth of my heart, and I only hoped she knew just how much.

When I pulled away, she let out a smile, pulling me closer, drowning me in an even sweeter; most angelic and heavenly kiss, in which, caused me to want more. I touched her cheek softly, but I knew another time.

"I love you too, InuYasha," she whispered her last before, curling back beneath my_ hiori_ and _youkata_.

I curled beside her, my head buried in her neck, as I held her close, not about to let go, not even for a second. I breathed in her sweet scent, tainted with my own.

I smiled at that.

She was mine forever now. I made a silent vow to protect her and the family we would share one day; to bless her with happiness and to have her touch the sky. However, for right now, I wanted to sleep next to the girl whom stole my heart and gave me her world, and now shared it with mine.

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

Hiori-InuYasha's white sweater beneath his youkata

Youkata-InuYasha's red robe overtop of the white one.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my very first lemon, you were warmed. Either way, I had a good time writing this one by switching between both views of the characters'. I hope you enjoyed it. For those who've just read my story of 'lemony-ness' please leave a review—they always make my day—hopefully I'll get more soon.

I, also, want to dedicate this chapter/ One-shot to:

**Lizziful**-- That was your FIRST Lemon? THAT WAS GOOD FOR A FIRST-TIMER! WOW! You. Are. So. Good. At. This. Do. Not. Stop. OK? I loved that story so much. More than much. A lot. Now...to the check box where it says "Add story to my Favorite Stories list!" Oh yeah...and I HATE KIKYO! And the switching was good. VERY Good. Don't listen to anyone who says "It was not!" It so totally was. K? K.

**kagometaishoAnImEaDdIcT8919**-- this is the most detailed lemon for this day I've read (04/16/07) anyway its great fantastic and the best! keep up the good work!

**LNluvsHostile17**-- This was one of the better lemony one-shots I've read. Good work, loved the detail.

**  
CandlelightQuill**--It was really good, but you should probably think about upping the rating. I would hate to see it deleted because some prude found it offensive.

**GOTHIC ANGEL RIKU**--That was great. The details were perfect...the love scene all i cud say is WOW! Can't wait to read more of your Fanfics -

-**.Kimiko Sakaki.-** --Your first lemon was actually really good! Keep up the good work! ;)

**Going Ghost**--That was a great story. Thanks

**inuyashalover8536**--i love this story you stole my heart, lol, it was really good.

And,

**Wudelfin**--utterly moving! Encore!!

For the—few—yet lovely reviews that they left for me.

And now,

_I do not own any rights to __**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


End file.
